sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
4Minute - Volume Up
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Volume Upright|250px *'Artista:' 4Minute *'Mini Álbum:' Volume Up *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento: 10-Abril-2012 *'Agencia: 'CUBE Entertainment '''Romanización Norul choum bwassul tten Nundo mot ttessotdon No uh uh uh uh No uh uh uh uh Shwipdago shirdamyo dwieso ne yegil Hae eh eh eh eh Why Meil ne moksorie chumul chugo Utgo barabodon non Ije ne moksorido dutgi Shirdagoso dungul dolligo isso~ Michigesso na ije kkunnatde Do isangun ne jariga opde (Whoa~) Ne moksoril nopyojwo nopyojwo nopyojwo I umagul do kuge Everybody time to rock! Da chiugo Pump up the volume (Up up) Dutgi shiro Pump up the volume (Up up) Galsurok do byonhejil goya ah Dokhage eh eh eh Oh deo~ Uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh Oh deo~ Uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh Jedero nal han bon bwajun jok obsotdon No uh uh uh uh No uh uh uh uh Nega mwol hadonji gwanshimjocha obdon Hey eh eh eh eh Why Meil ne gasuman do joyo oge Hanun noye shisoni Ije ne gasume do sangchoro Namaso narul gamchwoboryosso~ Michigesso na ije kkunnatde Do isangun ne jariga opde (Whoa~) Ne moksoril nopyojwo nopyojwo nopyojwo I umagul do kuge Everybody time to rock! Da chiugo Pump up the volume (Up up) Dutgi shiro Pump up the volume (Up up) Galsurok do byonhejil goya ah Dokhage eh eh eh Oh deo~ Uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh Oh deo~ Uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh Non morul goya narul jal al su obgetji Amugotdo morugo ne apeso guroke Lie lie lie lie Lie lie lie lie Lie lie lie lie Da chiugo Pump up the volume (Up up) (Pump up the volume~) Dutgi shiro Pump up the volume (Up up) (Dutgi shiroke) Galsurok do byonhejil goya ah (Byonhejil goya) Dokhage eh eh eh Oh deo~ (Yeah~) Uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh Oh deo~ (Yeah~) Uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh 'Español' Tú, que desde la primera vez que me viste no podías quitarme la mirada de encima No Oh Oh Oh Oh No Oh Oh Oh Oh Tú hablas a mis espaldas diciendo que soy fácil y que no me quieres Eh Eh Eh Eh Por Qué? ~ ~ Tú que solías bailar y sonreír al escuchar mi voz mientras me mirabas todos los días.. Ahora dices que no quieres oírme y me das la espalda ~ Me estoy volviendo loca, Todos lo dicen Ya no hay más espacio para mí ahora (Whoa~) Levanto, Levanto, Levanto mi voz ~ Aumenta la música, Todos! Es tiempo de rockear! Deja todo, Sube el Volumen! (Arriba Arriba) No quiero escucharlo, Sube el Volumen! (Arriba Arriba) Voy a cambiar más a medida que pasa el tiempo Y más fuerte eh eh eh oh más ~ Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Más! ~ ~ Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Tú que nunca me viste de buena manera No Oh Oh Oh Oh; No Oh Oh Oh Oh Hiciera lo que hiciera no te interesaba Eh Eh Eh Eh Por Qué? ~ ~ Tu mirada día a día fue endureciendo mi corazón Ahora vas dejando más y más cicatrices; Me escondo ~ Me estoy volviendo loca, Todos lo dicen Ya no hay más espacio para mí ahora (Whoa~) Levanto, Levanto, Levanto mi voz ~ Aumenta la música, Todos! Es tiempo de rockear Deja todo, Sube el Volumen! (Arriba Arriba) No quiero escucharlo, Sube el Volumen! (Arriba Arriba) Voy a cambiar más a medida que pasa el tiempo Y más fuerte eh eh eh oh más ~ Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Más! ~ ~ Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Tú no me entiendes, no serás capaz de conocerme bien No sabes nada, frente a mí tú sólo dices (Mentiras Mentiras Mentiras Mentiras) (Mentiras Mentiras Mentiras Mentiras) (Mentiras Mentiras Mentiras Mentiras) Deja todo, Sube el Volumen! (Arriba Arriba) (Sube el Volumen!) No quiero escucharlo, Sube el Volumen! (Arriba Arriba) (No quiero escucharlo) Voy a cambiar más a medida que pasa el tiempo ah (medida que pasa el tiempo) Y más fuerte eh eh eh oh más ~ Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Más! ~ ~ Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh 'Hangul' 나를 처음 봤을 땐 눈도 못 땠었던 너 uh uh uh uh 너 uh uh uh uh 쉽다고 싫다며 뒤에서 내 얘길 해 eh eh eh eh Why 매일 내 목소리에 춤을 추고 웃고 바라보던 넌 이제 내 목소리도 듣기 싫다고서 등을 돌리고 있어 미치겠어 나 이제 끝났대 더 이상은 내 자리가 없대 (Whoa~) 내 목소릴 높여줘 높여줘 높여줘 이 음악을 더 크게 Everybody time to rock 다 치우고 Pump up the volume! (Up up) 듣기 싫어 Pump up the volume! (Up up) 갈수록 더 변해질 거야 ah 독하게 eh eh eh oh 더~ Uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh oh 더~ Uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh 제대로 날 한 번 봐준 적 없었던 너 uh uh uh uh 너 uh uh uh uh 내가 뭘 하던지 관심조차 없던 Hey eh eh eh eh Why 매일 내 가슴만 더 조여오게 하는 너의 시선이 이제 내 가슴에 더 상처로 남아서 나를 감춰버렸어 미치겠어 나 이제 끝났대 더 이상은 내 자리가 없대 (Whoa~) 내 목소릴 높여줘 높여줘 높여줘 이 음악을 더 크게 Everybody time to rock 다 치우고 Pump up the volume! (Up up) 듣기 싫어 Pump up the volume! (Up up) 갈수록 더 변해질 거야 ah 독하게 eh eh eh oh 더~ Uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh oh 더~ Uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh 넌 모를 거야 나를 잘 알 수 없겠지 아무것도 모르고 내 앞에서 그렇게 Lie lie lie lie Lie lie lie lie Lie lie lie lie 다 치우고 Pump up the volume! (Up up) (Pump up the volume~) 듣기 싫어 Pump up the volume! (Up up) (듣기 싫어) 갈수록 더 변해질 거야 ah (변해질 거야) 독하게 eh eh eh oh 더~ (Yeah~) Uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh oh 더~ (Yeah~) Uh uh uh uh uh Uh uh uh uh uh 'Video' |center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop